


Content

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sexual Roleplay, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Benny and Sam are both alphas, but Benny's got a little kink that Sam likes to indulge in every now and then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Breeding Kink.

An experimental tug of his hips told Sam that he wasn’t going anywhere fast as they rested on their sides, under the bed sheets. Benny was still tied to Sam, knot swollen firm inside him. The alpha had been very insistent on knotting him and Sam had played along with it, even though he wasn’t going to be giving Benny any pups any time soon. What with being an alpha himself.

But Benny had this slight old fashioned side to him and loved pretending that he was gonna breed Sam up. He was never disappointed when his seed didn’t take, but Sam did enjoy playing along with Benny’s long sessions, where he would try to fill and breed Sam full of his pups. There was just something about going along with it that would turn Sam on even more.

A content snore ruffled the back of Sam’s head and he smiled as Benny threw a possessive arm over him. Pulling Sam closer and breathing in his mate, Benny hummed in his dozy state and nuzzled at Sam’s neck. It felt good to be held like this and Sam could feel his own cock starting to take interest in Benny’s sleepy attention.

Benny still wasn’t quite ready to go again, his knot too firm, but he could still help out Sam. Taking Benny’s massive hand from his chest, Sam dragged it down to his fattening cock and held Benny’s hand around himself.

“Again?” Benny grumbled into the younger alpha’s neck. Sam moaned and nodded, encouraging Benny to stroke his cock.

The older alpha started to stroke Sam, hand firm and strong, purposefully catching at his forming knot. Sam started to rock backwards a little, and Benny’s knot gave way enough to make Sam moan. A possessive growl worked its way out of Benny’s throat and the alpha started to fuck Sam again with slow, deep thrusts.

Working each other over, Sam panted and moaned from the double stimulation of having his alpha buried deep within him, and having his hand on his cock. “Please, alpha, wanna have your pups. Need you to fill me up good,” begged Sam, playing along with what Benny wanted and enjoying the part given to him.

An even deeper growl worked its way out of Benny and Sam’s alpha started to thrust faster, his hand moving quicker on Sam, knot beginning to catch again.

“Gonna breed you so good,” Benny snarled, licking at the mating mark that he’d given Sam.

Round two wasn’t going to last long. A sudden pull around Sam’s knot, Benny catching him just so, had Sam crying out and coming. Benny followed him not long after, Sam’s hole tantalizingly clenching and drawing everything it could from Benny’s knot.

Panting and groaning, Sam made a mess of the bed as he continued to come, while Benny continued to fill him. It took some time, but finally they stilled and calmed, trying to recover themselves. Benny possessively wrapped himself around Sam again, this time resting a hand over Sam’s stomach as they both drifted off into a doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
